


Lifetime

by tashawrites



Series: Sungwoon and Minhyun are a thing, I guess. [6]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/F, Love is deep, M/M, conclusion, lots of love, ring on finger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: It’s the end of this series! Minhyun looks back on his love for Sungwoon and makes an important decision.





	Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Minhyun and Sungwoon are stronger than ever. But there’s something that needs taking care of.

It was too early in the morning for Minhyun to be doing any kind of thinking. Now he was being forced to listen to his lecturer drone on with an anecdote from his glory years as a journalist.

Minhyun didn’t even want to be a journalist, so this little story wouldn’t apply to him. He was just here to improve his writing, and become the all-rounder in his chosen field. The only stories he was interested in were the types that appeared on a screen.

Resentful wasn’t strong enough to describe what he was feeling right now. Having to wake up as early as he had, after staying up pretty much all night to finish another assignment at ass o’clock. Minhyun was barely holding on by a thread.

Just three hours and Minhyun could rush to the safety of his home, and catch the sleep he had missed earlier in the day. That was before he had to go to work his shift at the Thai restaurant. He would be there for five hours, but at least he could take the left overs home.

“Good afternoon Mr Ha!”, the lecturer’s tangent is cut short as he addresses one of his students.

Having just arrived, the short male had gained the attention of everyone in the room. His newly dyed red locks make him easier to spot. His pretty face seems to hold the attention of the class as he sheepishly grins.

“Sorry I’m late! Life happened!” Sungwoon cheekily excuses, as he makes his way down the steps of the lecture theatre. He looks in between rows of the crowded class for a free space, and his eyes light up when they land on a free space next to Minhyun.

Carefully he sidles past other students, giving sheepish apologies as he makes his way to his seat. He lets out a sigh of relief, as he plops down on the free seat. Lifting up the attachable chair, he places a tattered looking note book on the surface.

Cheeks flushed with red matching his hair colour, the older man cutely resembles a tomato. A beautiful tomato, who waves his hand in his face to cool down. A bead of sweat slowly rolls down his face and down onto his neck. He was truly glorious.

That was what Minhyun thought then. He had felt that way since the first time he had laid eyes on the smaller man weeks. Despite being on the same programme for almost two years, this was their first class together.

From the moment Minhyun on him, his heart fluttered. How anyone could be that pretty, sexy and other similarly flattering adjectives?

“Hey!” Minhyun jumps startled out of his train of thought. Thoughts of Ha Sungwoon’s pretty lips, his dainty little nose and those sparkling eyes that watch him closely.

“Whoa”, Minhyun’s unfiltered mind lets out, gaining a look of bemusement from the older man.

“I kind of forgot my text book, you don’t mind…sharing?” seeming to ignore Minhyun’s blunder, Sungwoon proceeds with his question.

Minhyun feebly nods his head in lieu of a spoken answer. He places his IPAD in a space that both could view the work in question. “Ooh! I had no idea they did texts books on tablets”, Sungwoon’s eyes light up in fascination and that’s when Minhyun realises he’s done for.

Cute. This time Minhyun manages to filter himself. As the smaller man marvels over his technological triumph. Minhyun marvels over one of God’s creatures.

“I will never get those three hours back!” Sungwoon complains as soon as the lecture is done. Well as soon as he is in the safety of the university hallways, out of earshot from the man who would be grading him.  
Minhyun giggles, feeling similarly to the younger man. It had been way too early in the day to humour such long tangents. The subject matter could easily be run through in two hours, yet they stay for three to listen to the blathering of their teacher.

The bitterness was real, but none of the students could outwardly express their frustrations. Not without risking their grading. Sure hard work and intelligence was important, but not pissing off the teacher helped.

“Two more weeks”, Minhyun informs Sungwoon that the lecturer would no longer be on staff after that. According to the older man he was going to pursue his own online newspaper.

“What a relief!” Sungwoon claps and skips down the hall catching the attention of other students, but he doesn’t seem to mind or care.

“Oooh, I love it when you dance sexy like that!” Suddenly a man walks ahead of Minhyun to back hug Sungwoon who stops dancing. “Get off ugly!” Sungwoon nudges the slight male.

Just a little bit taller than, Sungwoon, the brown haired man has a pretty unique face. Lovely smiley eyes, and a hooked nose. As he smiles, wrinkles form at the corner of his eyes.

“You hurt my feelings Sungwoonie!”Reaching for Sungwoon’s shoulders, he pulls Sungwoon close. This time Sungwoon doesn’t push him away, he leans into the man’s touch.

“Hey babes! I need your help. I have a sexy position to put you in!” Despite the provocative nature of his words, he doesn’t adjust his volume. Sungwoon cackles, lightly punching his friend. Before turning to address Minhyun.

“Thanks for opening my eyes to the marvels of technology!” Sungwoon gives Minhyun a thumbs up, before heading off with his smiley friend.

Minhyun watches as Sungwoon disappears through the crowd. has to stop himself from going after him, and asking something embarrassing in the vein of. Is that your boyfriend? If not, can I be your boyfriend? Minhyun doesn’t have the confidence for that.

\------

The giggling was getting a little distracting. From across the café, a group of girls had gathered, supposedly to admire him. Minhyun wasn’t sure what they could be admiring, they didn’t even know him.

According to his boss Jonghyun, he had been a good investment. His visuals brought a flock more of customers. But Minhyun didn’t really understand it. Perhaps he had a warped perception of himself.

“Dude, the amount of damage I would do with a face like yours”, Jonghyun grips Minhyun’s face admiring him.

“Let go”, Minhyun squirms out of his friend and manager’s grip. Backing out of Jonghyun’s reach, he returns to text book.

Studying in the middle of a work shift wasn’t ideal, but things had slowed down. There weren’t many customers in shop, even with the giggling gaggle of fans.

“Minnie you’re so handsome, it’s wasted here”, Minhyun ignores all the compliments his boss sends his way. He tried to focus his attention on the online text book. He scrolls and highlights parts to reference.

“A pretty flower enters”, Jonghyun announces suddenly. Minhyun looks up from his text book and spots the vision of beauty take a seat in the back of the shop.  
The gaggle of fans suddenly turns their attention towards the flower in the corner. Not that Minhyun blames them. The flame haired boy was in a casual white t shirt, ankle cut tartan trousers and white slip on shoes.

Beautiful. It felt lacking when describing the older male. But it was the most appropriate word as he watches Sungwoon grin and wave over to him, before turning his attention to the phone in front of him.

Minhyun is trying to build up the courage to get up and approach Sungwoon, and serve him. When suddenly a tall, handsome and sharp featured man enters the café.

Eyes blazing, and a grin threatening to rip his face off. Minhyun watches as the tall dark and handsome zips over to Sungwoon’s table. As the redhead greets him, he reaches over and pulls Sungwoon onto his feet pulling him into a hug.

“What an odd looking couple”, Jonghyun muses out loud. Minhyun couldn’t agree. There was something kind of perfect, the balance of Sungwoon soft and squishy beauty, against the taller man’s striking beauty was well…. Beautiful.

Minhyun saw Sungwoon, here and there mostly due to their shared lecture. But any other time he did see the older man out of class, he seemed to be attached to some good looking people.

It made approaching Sungwoon a little hard for him. When he was so intimidated by the people around him. But it didn’t seem like this crush was disappearing anytime soon, so maybe he was just going to have to build up his courage and bite the bullet. On another day, when Sungwoon wasn’t comfortably snugging into some handsome hunky man’s arms.

\---------

“You’re ridiculous!” Minhyun gives his best friend a slight shove, before bursting into giggles once more. He had could always count on the goofy younger male to cheer him.

Lately Minhyun had been a little overwhelmed with his studies. Not only was he having to study, and hand in coursework, but he’s having to produce scripts and short films. Practically without any help. It could get a little much, especially as he rarely allowed himself to take a break.

Today was the first break he had taken in a fortnight. He had been able to find a little time in his hectic schedule to spend the day with his bestie. The two of them had gone shopping in the morning. A small allowance and treat for themselves as the academic year came to the end.

Minhyun’s second year had flown by. He couldn’t believe that in a year’s time he would be done with his studies. He would have to face the big bad world. The life of adult responsibilities and working was waiting for him, and the mere thought left his insides twisted.

Unlike his many peers, he wasn’t foaming at the mouth to graduate. He didn’t have a job lined up for him when he was done, and the uncertainty of the future left him feeling constantly anxious.

Hanging out with Daniel was probably the first time he had smiled or laughed in weeks. The younger male always had a way of being able to make Minhyun laugh, using the most childish tactics.

Daniel had claimed that he potentially had a stalker. According to him, the main suspect for this said stalker was his own lecturer.

Usually Daniel was the last out of his class, asking questions or trying to finish off notes. Sometimes he chatted with this specific lecturer, and when they left the lecturer suspiciously took the same route as him.

That was enough evidence for Daniel, and he had asked Minhyun for his advice. He can only laugh. You silly git. Minhyun filters that, knowing that Daniel could be a little sensitive even with playful nicknames.

“So apart from my stalker, how are things with you romantically?” Daniel makes a strange subject transition that sends Minhyun into a flurry of giggles once again. Daniel wasn’t known for his tact.

“There’s this guy…” Up until now, Minhyun hadn’t been very open about his little or rather large crush on his class mate.

His group of friends tended to be nosy, and interfering. He worried that if they knew who he was into, they would involve themselves and probably make things incredibly awkward for Sungwoon.

However out of all of his friends, Daniel was probably the most chilled and laid back. He never pressured anyone. Whether it was deciding to meet up, or making other plans. Daniel was never intense about anything.

“Oh cool, you’re back in the dude pool!” Daniel makes a casual observation. Both he and Minhyun identified as bisexual, and when Daniel had finally come out, Minhyun had been there to support him a lot.

“Yeah well, he’s in my class”, Minhyun reveals that despite being in the same class as Sungwoon, they never really talked.

Sungwoon was in a different friendship group, and the opportunity never presented itself. That and the fact he was surrounded by a bunch of incredibly attractive men who loved pawing at him.

“Well that could be frustrating”, Daniel sympathises with Minhyun’s situation. “But dude, you never get if you never ask and what’s the worst that could happen?” Daniel is full of encouragement. His way of thinking is so simplified, it makes Minhyun wonder easy it must be to be Daniel.

“Biting the bullet is never easy”, Daniel reveals that he was in a similar position. After years of fooling around, and playing the field it seemed that someone had caught Daniel’s attention. Something that wasn’t easy to do, considering how flaky Daniel could be.

“He’s kind of a jerk, and shit talks me. But he’s hot and gives good head. I think I might be in love!” Daniel claims that after weeks of flirting, it seemed that his crush had given him no choice. Either put up or shut up.

“Never let your guard down around sexy cute boys. They’ll give you life changing blow jobs, and make you laugh and then make you change your playa ways!” Daniel groans about having to make a romantic declaration.

Minhyun laughs at the concept. He would truly love to witness Daniel and his romantic declaration. Not that he didn’t think that Daniel could be romantic, but sometimes his execution could be a little questionable.

\-----

Hindsight is truly a wonderful thing. And in hindsight, Minhyun should have maybe let his best friend know who he was crushing on. Or maybe he should have asked Daniel who he had been hooking up with.

If Minhyun had asked a few more questions, he could potentially prepared himself for watching his best friend making a very public romantic declaration to their shared romantic interest.

Although Minhyun doesn’t know how prepared he would have been to see Daniel tonguing down Sungwoon in the middle of the cafeteria. After a sickeningly sweet declaration, which involved a friendship bracelet. Daniel had gotten for his lover.

Ha Sungwoon had agreed to exclusively date Daniel. The campus’ hottest couple had been born in front of dozens of their peers. A slightly devastated Minhyun included. He has to smile through the awkward feelings settling in his chest, as Daniel gives him an excited thumbs up.

  
Taking one last look at Sungwoon, who gives him a slight wave. Minhyun comes to the realisation that any chance for romance with the older man had died here and then. Sungwoon wasn’t just anyone’s boyfriend. He was his best friend’s boyfriend.

Daniel looked so happy. He was never put his heart on the line like this, but him Sungwoon was worth it. Minhyun couldn’t say that he blamed him.

\--------

“I think we should break up”. Minhyun’s stomach turns. He had finally built up the courage to say out loud how he had been feeling. He didn’t want to be with her anymore.

“What?” Sohyun blinks in bewilderment. Minhyun had arranged to meet up with the younger woman.

Despite her busy schedule, she had made the time to meet up with her boyfriend. But Minhyun doubted that she expected things to end up like this. The bright shine, and glow she had bought with her as she entered the café had dimmed down considerably.

“I don’t think we’re a good fit”. Minhyun had been dating the university senior for over six months. And in that time, there had been a lot of good times. They far outweighed the bad.

There was an attraction there. Minhyun thought she was beautiful from the first moment he laid eyes on her. She was as kind as she was passionate. Not only that but she had a good personality.

However months into their relationship, Minhyun started to realise that something was missing. For months he tried to ignore it, choosing instead to spend more time with her. Hoping that the more time they spent together, the more he would start to like her.

However, an overwhelming feeling of guilt and despondency had settled in. No matter how hard he tried, Minhyun couldn’t match the intensity of Sohyun’s feelings. At some point he started to lose the flutters of excitement,

“I’m sorry” Minhyun bows his head, unable to meet the younger girl’s gaze. “All of a sudden?” Sohyun sounded so confused and hurt, he could hear it through her voice.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot”. Minhyun knew he couldn’t keep things going as they had. He had to be upfront and admit the truth to Sohyun.

“I can’t make you happy”, Minhyun was a coward. He couldn’t tell her the truth, which was that she didn’t make him happy. “But you do make me happy!” Sohyun reaches across the table to grip his hand. She sounded so weak and vulnerable.

“I … don’t think I love you” Minhyun rips the band aid off. He couldn’t circle around the truth. Not when it seemed that Sohyun was willing to hold on. “I’m really sorry”. Minhyun removes his hand from her grip, and looks up taking in the damage he had done.

Mascara slowly makes it way down her face. She couldn’t hold the tears back. Minhyun felt awful. Hurting Sohyun was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew if he didn’t do this now, her pain would be much worse if they got further down the line.

\---------------

"You did the right thing”, Minhyun struggles to believe his friend’s comforting words, and decides to take another sip of his drink instead to try numb the feelings of guilt.

A week had passed since Minhyun had broken things off with Sohyun, and Daniel was doing his bestie duties. The younger male’s comfort and support doesn’t do much to quell Minhyun’s guilt.

Sohyun had not taken the split well. She had been beside herself and tearful. Minhyun had to stay strong even when she begged for a second chance. He had to steel himself against her tearful begging. He calls and texts. He couldn’t go back there.

“You can’t force yourself to feel something that you don’t”, Daniel was right. Because Minhyun had tried putting more of himself into the relationship. He had tried to spend more time with Sohyun, thinking that it would change his feelings, but he ended up feeling empty and he hated that.

“Sohyun will get over it. She’s beautiful girl and some other guy will come along”, Minhyun hoped so. But according to her it was the total opposite. She was never going to find anyone like Minhyun, and she was never going to love anyone like him.

It was sad to hear. Because he knew how much she had to offer. She deserved someone who was willing to treat her like a princess and truly adore her and he knew that he couldn’t be that for her.

“Sometimes you have to be selfish and think about yourself. If you’re not happy, you can’t make the person you’re with happy”. Daniel tries to steer Minhyun from the guilt he was feeling. He knows exactly what to say to try and soothe him.

Minhyun was the type to take on more emotionally than he was liable for. Breaking up with someone when you don’t love them, as hard as it can be. In the end it’s the right thing to do. His mind was at peace, but his heart was struggling to meet him there.

\-------------  
Traffic was a nightmare. Minhyun was normally very punctual, but he had been caught up in the middle of a traffic. The route his taxi had taken just so happened to be the one that got caught up behind a car accident.

After sitting through an hour bag log of traffic, Minhyun had decided to get out of the car and book it to the church. He jogged nearly half an hour to the venue and realised on the way there, that his health was nowhere near as good as it had once been.

However he made it. He was late, but he didn’t totally miss everything. The ceremony had started. The bride and groom were at the altar, surrounded by friends and family basking in their love.

The beautiful couple watch each other with a look of love and adoration that Minhyun had always envied. They were truly caught up in one another. They had eyes for no one else.

In the time that Minhyun had known the pair, he had seen Junhyuk go from player and man about town. Minhyun had witnessed the change had gone through once Junhyuk had met his dear friend Yoohyeon.

The player had been tamed, and now he was marrying the woman he loved. Yoohyeon was equally besotted with the older man, she clings onto him, and giggles every time he smiles her way. It was sticky sweet.

Minhyun takes a seat at the back of the church in one of the remaining spaces. He watches as the couple trade vows. Sweet words, and life time promises and inside jokes.

At some point the turn to address the best man Ha Sungwoon, who was stood right behind Junhyuk. They both blow their friend a kiss and Sungwoon’s reaction is totally on brand as he rolls his eyes, winning some laughs from the congregation.

It had been a long time since Minhyun had seen Sungwoon in the flesh, and he looked just as beautiful as he had in the past. His brown hair was swept up from his pretty face.

Normally Sungwoon gave off the vibe of cuteness. Whether or not he liked that, his face was just inherently cute. But today while he was all dressed up, he looked so handsome and manly.

Not only that but he looked sexy, dressed in a navy blue suit. It’s cut and tailored. There were white embellishments. How could he outshine the bride? How was that even possible?

Minhyun had been expecting to see him, but still… he wasn’t sufficiently prepared to be dazzled like this. Minhyun sighs. Years had passed and still Sungwoon sparkled like he had in the past. You’re pretty. As the words leave his mouth, Sungwoon suddenly turns in his direction, giving him a slight wave.

You’re so screwed. Minhyun internally sighs as his heart begins to flutter like it had once done in the past. Was he still hung up on Ha Sungwoon? The answer was leaning towards yes.

\----------

  
A yawn rips through Minhyun’s body, for the umpteenth time in the day. Leaning into uncomfortable office chair, Minhyun skims over the last five minute clip that he had been editing.

Minhyun had locked himself away in his editing room, to try and put together a short docuseries. He had done the writing, filming and editing all in a short time frame and he was honestly zapped of all energy and emotion. But he continues with the monotonous task, because it was the only way he could earn money.

Focused and determined to get his work done within the time frame, Minhyun had rejected all social calls and offers in favour. He had warned all his loved ones he would be in his apartment all week, and if they didn’t hear from him, there was a reason behind it.

However, despite the warning not to disturb him. Minhyun’s front door receives a loud and rapid set of knocks. He wasn’t expecting anyone.He is going to ignore it but the knocking persists. Loudly, and he can’t focus his mind through it.

Minhyun groans, the pain shoots up as he walks through the hallway to open the front door. Stood in the doorway, holding two pizza boxes and some sides was the prettiest person he had ever laid is eyes on.

“Cloud?” Minhyun hadn’t been expecting to see his perfect, cute, sexy, beautiful boyfriend today. Sungwoon had told him that he would be spending his day with Jisung and Junhyuk. Sungwoon had called it a day with the straights.

“Here I am!” Sungwoon sing songs cutely. “What are you doing here? I came here to see you.” Sungwoon balances the pizza boxes and plants a kiss on Minhyun’s lips which he of course reciprocates.

“Move aside”, Sungwoon orders Minhyun, who does shit to the side allowing Sungwoon to enter the flat. He closes the door behind the two of them and follows Sungwoon towards the kitchen area. Sungwoon was all too familiar with the layout of his flat.

“You smell!” Sungwoon kisses Minhyun once more. “Go get showered!” Sungwoon is his normal blunt self.

“You kissed me!” Minhyun argues. “I did, now go get washed up loser. We’ll eat after.” Usually Sungwoon would boss Minhyun around and he would do as the older man wanted him to.

“I have work to do.” Minhyun insists but it does nothing to Sungwoon’s expression. “You can do that later!” Sungwoon waves it away.

  
“I have a deadline soon and I’m already cutting it short” Minhyun could feel the anxiety settle in his stomach. He wasn’t in school anymore, he couldn’t put off his work to the last minute.

“It’s weird, I’m here with the pizzas. But you’d rather work?” Sungwoon teases Minhyun. “I wouldn’t rather, but I have to.” Minhyun feels himself slowly being broken down by Sungwoon’s overwhelming charm.

“You can’t even spare me a few hours.” Sungwoon cutely juts out his lower lip. “You can recharge you batteries with me.” Slowly Minhyun’s resolve starts to break down, and so does his body as his stomach yells for help.

“Do you hear that?” Sungwoon pats Minhyun’s stomach. “When was the last time you ate?” Sungwoon’s concern sounds more like accusation. But he knew deep down inside the older man was just worried.

“This morning?” Minhyun sheepishly admits. “I bet you had one of those stupid energy bars!” Sungwoon nags, but Minhyun can’t help but feel warm and happy inside.

“I’m fine!” Minhyun tries to insist but it doesn’t work. “You’re hungry, you’re smelly and you’re stressing yourself out.” It looked like Sungwoon had reached is limit.

“You could send Minki an email asking for an extension. You don’t always have to push yourself to your limits!” Sungwoon fluffs through his hair.

“It’s not healthy. In fact. You go get showered and dressed, and I’ll talk to Minki. I have his number after all.” Sungwoon orders Minhyun around, and he is reminded of his mother.

“You’re not giving me much of a voice are you?” Minhyun smiles down to the pretty men. “What do you think?” Sungwoon’s eyebrow is raised.

  
“Clean up nice and I might suck your dick.” Sungwoon leans in to kiss Minhyun’s cheek, before pushing him towards the bathroom. Minhyun takes one last peek at his boyfriend as busily prepares dinner. He was taking care of the man he loved.

 ————

 

“That’s a nice ring”, Minhyun casually points out before taking a sip of his coffee. It was early in the day and he wasn’t at his home, he was with his best friend and his older brother and the three were hanging out.

It had been the first time for Kang Younghyun to be separated from his new born child and wife and weeks later he looked worse for wear. But he was smiling his way through, laughing, joking and catching Minhyun and his little brother Daniel up on his day.

“My wifey got it for me. She wanted to get a sexy ring for a sexy man.” Younghyun flashes his wedding ring proudly. Married a few years to his college sweetheart, Younghyun was still very much in love with Seulgi.

“But she had no choice but to give it to my brother.” Daniel was his usual smiley and playful self. More so with his best friend and brother around, he was totally comfortable to say and do as he pleased.

“Shut up you little brat!” Younghyun gives his brother a little shove. Minhyun laughs enjoying his time with both brothers, it had been a while since they all gathered. It seemed that they had fallen right into old habits.

“With a brother like this, who needs enemies?” Younghyun dramatically bemoans.”You know you love me!” Daniel presses a light kiss on his Younghyun’s cheek and easily melts his brother’s heart.

“So you like the ring Minhyunie?” Younghyun turns his attention back to Minhyun’s passing comment. “It’s nice”, Minhyun couldn’t help but admire the ring. It was a black steel ring, with a deep purple accent on the inside.

“I’d imagine something similar would look nice on Sungwoon”, Younghyun suggests with the tact of a brick. “I was thinking the same thing!” Daniel smugly adds with a wriggle of the eyebrows. Minhyun does his best to wave off the suggestion but the way he heats up, he doubts he can.

“Have you ever thought about putting a ring on it?” Younghyun pries. Minhyun shrugs, aware of Daniel’s presence he doesn’ know how to answer the question. But the truth was yes, he had considered it.

Minhyun was madly in love with Sungwoon and they had been dating for less than two years. Being married at this point wouldn’t be crazy, but he wasn’t sure if Sungwoon shared the same sentiment. Minhyun had no idea how long Sungwoon wanted him for. Minhyun was hoping for a lifetime.

  
+————+

“So my Minhyunie tells me you recently started a new job?” The older woman asks, as she pours her son and his boyfriend some tea from the ceramic tea pot.

“Yeah! I’m copy editing now. I’m picky and meticulous so this the perfect job for me”, Sungwoon excitedly take about his recent job change. Minhyun had noticed the change in his attitude, he seemed happier, lighter and more excited about his new job.

“Picky? Yet you choose to date my child?” The older Mrs Hwang pokes fun of her son. Sungwoon laughs, the older woman was so different to her son. While Minhyun was overly cautious and sensitive, his mother seemed more light hearted and mischievous.

“Mum!” Minhyun whined and protests. “My son totally lucked out! I wasn’t expecting someone so pretty to be dating him”, Mrs Hwang continues to rib her son who easily falls for it.

“Mum! You’re even prettier than some of the girls he’s dated!” Mrs Hwang can’t be stopped, even as he’d son majorly face palms. “How many of those girls have you met?” Sungwoon’s question makes Minhyun’s stomach churn.

It had taken him this long to introduce Sungwoon to his mother. He had hoped to do it long ago, but life had gotten in the way. He was worried that Sungwoon might misunderstand his importance in Minhyun’s life.

“Just the stupid one with the pink hair”, Minhyun cringes at the thought of being pressured by his ex into meeting his mother. She had insisted on getting to know his mother, and getting in her good graces, but that was long ago.

“Minhyun filled me about all that drama with the psycho ex”, never one fo tact, Mrs Hwang ignores the slight gloom that makes its way onto Sugwoon’s face, she also ignores Minhyun’s protesting.

“How are you holding up?” Mrs Hwang has been shocked when Minhyun had filled her in about Sungwoon’s attack in the Jeju Island trip. Especially when he had explained why everything had escalated to that point. She had worried for Sungwoon, despite not even meeting him.

“It wasn’t great initially, but I’m holding up. Your son’s been a great help”, Sungwoon wasn’t putting the brave face he tended to do with others, he was just being honest, it seemed that he was comfortable around Minhyun’s mother.

“He is a lovely boy isn’t he?” Mrs Hwang smiles over to Minhyun, the same warm and friendly smile he had grown used to.”He’s the loveliest”,Sungwoon reaches for Minhyun’s hand, giving it a firm squeeze. Despite years passing, Minhyun’s heart still fluttered for Sungwoon.

“I worry about him a lot when I’m not around. He’s someone who can easily get flustered in life” Mrs Hwang shares her concerns with Sungwoon and as he nods his head, Minhyun can see agreement in eyes. He had noticed those things and had tried comforting him. “He’s too hard on himself” Sungwoon agrees.

“I hope you can be there for him and give him the support he needs”, Mrs Hwang sincerely pleads with Sungwoon. “Of course I will” Sungwoon answers without hesitation. He turns to smile to Minhyun.

“For as long as he’ll let me”, those words send flutters through Minhyun’s stomach. If he could have his way, he would be with Sungwoon for the rest of their lives. He supposes his mother must know that, and maybe that was why she was entrusting him to Sungwoon.

+———————-+

“Oh My god I cannot believe this!” Yoohyeon squeals excitedly, as she grips onto Minhyun’s arm. “Well actually I can, but still it’s happening!” Her excitement had taken over all her bodily functions, she was squeezing his arm tight and speaking way too fast.

However her presence is quite comforting, as Minhyun embarks on making a very important and expensive purchase. He had asked Yoohyeon to come along, because her knowledge would be useful.

The pair were in an upmarket jewellery store, strolling past the sparkling, bracelets, necklaces, earrings and other jewels. They head towards to the section that displays many beautiful rings. That was what he was here for.

“I’m nervous. What if he says no?” Minhyun’s self doubts start to creep up once again. “There’s no way!” Yoohyeon insists, there is no hesitation or doubt. “Sungwoonie loves you as much as you love him!” Yoohyeon tries to dispel away his doubts.

“I love him a lot!” Minhyun admits. He did and that was why he was planning to propose. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sungwoon and planned it make it official.

  
“I want to give him something special. He deserves it, for putting up with me”, Minhyun wasn’t easy to be with, he was self doubting, and jealous and needy but Sungwoon adjusted to that and comforted him.

“You don’t get it at all do you? Sungwoon doesn’t put up with anything. He has no patience for anyone, unless he genuinely likes them”, Minhyun knew that Yoohyeon was right but he couldn’t shake some of the doubt he felt at times. He was scared, but that was because Sungwoon meant the world to him. He never wanted to lose that.

+————————+

“We weren’t expecting you” Mrs Ha and Mr Ha were sat across him. The pair had invited Minhyun to sit in their comfortable little sitting room. “I’m sorry for showing up without notice, but I… needed to talk to you”,Minhyun apologises.

Minhyun had taken a two hour train journey to the countryside town and made his way to a house in the suburbs. There he was meeting with the parents of the man he loved so much.

“Talk?” The pair give each other a wary glance, before turning back to Minhyun. They had met Minhyun only a few times, and each time he had been so nervous he had barely been able to squeak out many words.

“I… Truly love your son”, Minhyun confesses the obvious, gaining more interest from the parents. “I know in the beginning you might have been a bit sceptical about me”, Minhyun to this day wasn’t sure how Sungwoon’s parents viewed him, they were hard to read.

“In fact you might still be. Especially after what happened to him in jeju” Minhyun always felt responsible for what happened that night, and suspected Sungwoon’s parents agreed.

“I’m not very good with my words. So I was wondering if… you could just watch this” Minhyun hands over his tablet, which had been cued up to the beginning of the video on display

“Watch what?”Mr Ha takes the tablet and looks up at Minhyun confused but he signals for the pair to play the video.

+——————+

Minhyun was acting shifty. Sungwoon had noticed it all day. From the moment he had woken up, Minhyun had forced Sungwoon up and out for bed. Out of their shared flat and out to hang out with Jaehwan and Seungwoo.

Despite Sungwoon insisting he wanted to spend his day with his lover. Minhyun had protested and claimed that Sungwoon should spend his birthday being treated by all juke friends. From the wonderful shopping trip that Seungwoo had kindly splashed the cash on.

To Junhyuk and Jisung planning an afternoon barbecue surprise for Sungwoon. He hated surprise parties, but it was a nice chilled affair with only a handful of people that Sungwoon liked and tolerated. Minus one person who had been missing nearly all day.

That is until two hours ago, Minhyun had suddenly showed up. He had insisted that he and Sungwoon get washed and dressed as they would be going out for dinner at an expensive restaurant that made all of Sungwoon’s favourite foods.

The venue was surprisingly empty, bar the waiting staff and chefs. Minhyun and Sungwoon had a pick of all the tables, and decide to the table in the middle of the restaurant.

As they sit down, waiting for the food to be prepared. Sungwoon notices how off Minhyun was acting. He was looking very nervous and off. He was jumpy and had been over the week.

Minhyun had been hiding in rooms, making hushed calls. He was deleting text messages. Sungwoon was not worried, not that he thought the younger had cheated on him. No. But it was something else.

It was Sungwoon’s birthday. Sungwoon had asked for no surprise parties, he didn’t like being the centre of attention. They entire the restaurant and no one is around, Sungwoon’s stomach is tight. Had Minhyun been foolishly planning a birthday party for him anyway?

“You look really pretty”, Minhyun’s compliments suddenly distracts Sungwoon. He was weak for the younger man’s sweet words, and that paired with his smile is enough for Sungwoon to melt in his chair.

The couple had been busy for a while now, but it seemed like things weren’t slowing down. But they were happy. Sungwoon was happy as long as Minhyun showered him with enough love and attention.

Over the night things become more relaxed. Minhyun seems to ease up. It’s the food and drink presented, the couple are able to charm laugh and celebrate Sungwoon’s special day. He was never one for celebrating his birthday but since being with Minhyun, he made it his mission to get Sungwoon to celebrate it.

With some drinks in his system, Sungwoon is feeling a little flirty and saucy. He leans across the table, with a flirty grin as he promises sexual favours for the handsome man. Minhyun however was a little off, and seemed strangely bashful.

“Sungwoon I love you”, Minhyun declares his love for Sungwoon so suddenly. The surprise of it all sends Sungwoon back as his face starts to heat up.

They had been through so much. Nearing their third year together, his love for the younger man continued to grow more and more. Sungwoon smiles relieved to have seen him. He leans in and kisses Minhyun.

  
Once again, he whispers filth in his ears and Minhyun seizes up. “Hey Minnie, are you alright?” Sungwoon notes how pale Minhyun had just gotten. His hands were now in his pockets, and he could barely meet Sungwoon in the eye.

“Just a bit nervous! I want you to like this present” Minhyun suddenly has nervous sweats. “I’d like any present you give me!” Sungwoon insists, reaching over to squeeze Minhyun’s hand. “And if I don’t, you can kiss my ass. Literally” Sungwoon adds jokingly.

“So- here it is” Minhyun suddenly slams the jewellery case onto the table. The blue velvet box silences Sungwoon, he’s speechless and for a brief period he’s struggling to get his thoughts in order

“Oh wow”, Minhyun opens the ring and there sits a beautiful steel black band that takes Sungwoon’s breath away. “No way”, Sungwoon is shocked, and doesn’t filter his thoughts.

“Is that your answer?” Minhyun’s face suddenly drops. “What? Huh?” Sungwoon was a little dazed. “I was er…going to ask you to marry me”, Minhyun admits, but he was starting to lose his nerve a little.

“Marry?” Sungwoon dumbly echoes. “Being with you, it’s the happiest I’ve ever felt and I can’t imagine my life without you” Minhyun’s confession softens Sungwoon, as he smiles brightly to him.

“I love you so much”, Minhyun confesses. “I love you too” Sungwoon answers without hesitation. “Then marry me. I want to take care of you. I want to be with you till we’re old, till one of us dies” Minhyun gets onto his knees in front of Sungwoon, presenting the beautiful ring.

“Are you sure? Do you want to marry someone who’s cold and closed off like I am?” Sungwoon didn’t doubt his answer, but he wondered if Minhyun really wanted to commit to a lifetime with him.

“I’ll spend the rest of our lives opening you up” Minhyun promises, reaching for Sungwoon’s hand. “Hopefully in more ways than one”,Sungwoon joke causes Minhyun to let out an scoff.

“Will you marry me?” Minhyun moves things on, bringing Sungwoon’s attention back to the ring. “Let me look at the ring”, Minhyun carefully places the ring onto Sungwoon’s ring fingers.

“How did you get my size right?” Sungwoon gasps excitedly. “I measured you while you were asleep”, Minhyun admits he had been doing a lot of sneaking around recently to prepare.

“That’s creepy!” Sungwoon teases. “That’s not the answer I was looking for”, Minhyun juts our his bottom lip in a cute pout.

“Of course I’ll bloody marry you. Creep” Sungwoon beams, before pulling Minhyun into a long and tight hug. Minutes pass and the two seem unwilling to let go of each other, but suddenly he pulls away.

“Minhyun?” Sungwoon notices how wet his this eyes got, his eyes were brimming with tears. “It looks perfect on you!” Minhyun kisses Sungwoon’s ring finger, looking relieved and excited.

“Thank you!” Sungwoon gives Minhyun a longer lingering and more open mouthed kiss. “Don’t ever take it off”, Minhyun begs. Sungwoon smiles and strokes through his hair.

“Don’t give me reason to”, Sungwoon knew that Minhyun never would. “I won’t!” Minhyun leans up to place short fluttering kisses onto his lips, before pulling Sungwoon down into his arms. Sungwoon is on cloud nine, this wasn’t the surprise he had been expecting but it was much better.

As Minhyun and Sungwoon are settled into each other’s arms, there is suddenly some noise that wins their attention.

  
Slowly the room fills with clapping and cheering. Looking up, Sungwoon sees dozens of people in the room that had been empty only a few seconds ago. All familiar faces that Sungwoon hadn’t been expecting to see. All smiling and clapping.

“Congratulations!” At the front of the group are Jisung and Jeonghwa who are smiley, and excited. They are the first of the many family and friends that had gathered to hug and congratulate Sungwoon and Minhyun.

Sungwoon is confused and turns to look to Minhyun for an answer. “Sweetie, I thought I said no surprise birthday parties?”, he challenges his well meaning fiancé, in the middle of being petted by affectionately by Jeonghwa.

“It’s not a surprise party!” Minhyun grins mischievously. “Well not for your birthday. It’s an engagement party!” Minhyun looks smug at being able to find a tiny little loop hole. Sungwoon briefly glares at him, before being turned around suddenly.

“Congratulations to the pretty new fiancés!” Yoohyeon pulls Sungwoon into a hug, before turning to wave to Minhyun. “We just… what would you have done if I said no?” Sungwoon confronts Minhyun, whilst cuddling up to Yoohyeon, leaning his head into her.

“Probably made it a commiserations party and gotten shit faced”, Minhyun admits with a slight pout that makes Sungwoon glad he didn’t say no, he wanted to see that face for the rest of his life. Aged and wrinkled, saggy balls and all.

“Congrats Woonie!” Sungwoon turns as he hears a familiar voice. Approaching him was the handsome doting daddy, Junhyuk had in arms his adorable toddler.

“They grow up so quickly!” Jeonghwa walks over to play with the giggly and adorable baby. “Jangmi!”, Sungwoon rushes over to the baby, his weakness. Nothing or no one can stop him cooing for the baby. Minhyun grins watching his fiancé closely.

  
+————————+

“Congratulations baby!” Sungwoon sighs into his parents as they both hug him closely. Even they had made it for the big day. The reserved couple had waited for all other guests to congratulate their son, before suddenly approaching him. It had been yet another surprise for Sungwoon, but a totally welcome one.

“The boy came to see us”, Minhyun reveals that Minhyun had recently visited them to ask his parents for permission to marry Sungwoon. “He’s a very sweet boy”, Sungwoon is floored. This was the first compliment that his parents had given Minhyun.

Although they had come to terms with Sungwoon and his sexuality, they had struggled to connect with any of his partners in the past. Even Minhyun. Normally Minhyun was too anxious and curbed his normal behaviours, which meant his parents never saw his charm.

“Here”, Mrs Ha shows Sungwoon a video had made for the occasion. It was a short movie that expressed his feelings for Sungwoon. Something he had to have worked on secretly, because Sungwoon had never seen this before, it was new to him.

“I’ve known Ha Sungwoon for six years and I have loved him for most of that time. I fell in love at first sight. He was such a beautiful person.”

“He felt so close, yet so far. I watched from the side thinking I could never be lucky enough to be with him. I yearned, until one day we were reunited.”

“Since then we have been inseparable. He has given me three of the best years of my life. Full of the highest highs, and some of the scariest lows”.

“But one thing I have realised in that time is that I couldn’t do without the pineapple boy, prickly on the outside but soft and sweet on the inside.”

  
By the end of the video which was sprinkled with many pictures and videos of Sungwoon, and their time together. Sungwoon was foggy eyed, he was becoming emotional. He wasn’t for showing public emotion, he had been raised by two stiff upper lipped people. But the thought and effort, Minhyun had put in to convince his parents was touching.

“He said he wasn’t’ sure how to express himself and his intentions, so he played this for us before asking us for your hand”, Mr Ha wearing a look of pride across his face.

“And you gave your approval?” Sungwoon was surprised. His parents had always been vocal about wanting him to get married, that is until he came out of the closet, that’s when those pleas got very quiet.

“Of course we did!” Mr Ha answers, as if the question was a stupid one. “The boy loves you so much”, Mrs Ha adds, seeming to have been bowled over by Minhyun who was still awkwardly stood across the restaurant to approach his future inlaws.

“I know we were abysmal when you decided to come out. We should have and could have done much better”, Mr Ha opens up about his regrets the way both parents had handled Sungwoon’s coming out wasn’t surprising.

Sungwoon had decided to come out before leaving for enlistment. It was a sudden and unplanned confession. His parents hadn’t reacted badly, they hadn’t reacted positively either. They just didn’t react.

For almost a year, Sungwoon and his parents didn’t even speak to each other. It was sad, but Sungwoon always hoped that with time and understanding his parents would come round.

“You were surprised”, Sungwoon had tried to understand it from his parents perspective. They weren’t bad people. “No we weren’t. We’re your parents, we know better. But we chose not to do better, Sungwoon’s heart wrenches as he sees the major regret on his parent’s faces.

“But you came around, you’ve been my biggest supporters”, Sungwoon hugs his parents once more, wanting to out behind the one bump along th way. “And we’ll continue to be”,Mr Ha promises, before placing a peck on Sungwoon’s cheek.

“I’m glad you guys came!” Sungwoon pulls away from th hug, taking in the sight of his parents who nod behind him. Sungwoon turns and sees Minhyun awkwardly and shyly waving over to Sungwoon and his parents.

“He’s a good boy”, Mrs Ha whispers to Sungwoon, whilst hooking arms with her son. “He is, isn’t he?” Sungwoon couldn’t hell but feel like the cat had to the cream.

“I was worried after you broke things off with that Kang boy”,Mrs Ha admits her concerns. “That idiot”, Mr Ha mutters. “But I’m glad you were able to find Minhyunie, and we’ll be more than happy for him to join the family” Sungwoon barely holds it together, tonight felt like a dream. He was marrying his best friend and had the approval of his most loved ones. He couldn’t ask for more today. It was the best birthday ever.

 

Months later…

 

“To Daniel, thank you for your heart break”, Sungwoon dramatically reads out the book’s dedication page. “I almost shed a tear”, Sungwoon continues to tease the subject of the dedication.

Sat across from in the Sungwoon in the little artisan coffee shop, were Kang Daniel and his new girlfriend Park Joy. The very stunning brunette had gained the eyes of everyone in the room as she walked in, but had shown no interest in any of them. She had barely shown any interest in Daniel himself, she was very cool and aloof.

Sungwoon had invited Daniel out and he had insisted on bringing his girlfriend along. Unlike his stubborn fiancé, Sungwoon had actually been in contact with Daniel for the last few months. He had put the events of the Jeju and was repairing his friendship with his ex.

In that time Sungwoon had become acquainted with Park Joy who had initially saw him as a threat and was now becoming a pretty good friend of his. They met up a few times to chat, but this time Sungwoon had something important to say, but he couldn’t miss the opportunity to teas Daniel and Seungwoo.

“Don’t mock Seungwoo’s words”, Daniel immediately defends. Time had passed and now he and Seungwoo were on much better terms, they weren’t best friends but they were working their way to that. Daniel had apologised for being a jerk and so the friendship was being healed.

“I’m not. I just thought it was ridiculously sweet”, Sungwoon did think it was sweet, and corny which perfectly described Seungwoo when he thought about it. “So you hated it?” Daniel mocks.

“No. I loved it! If you guys are getting along then it’s one less mess to clean up”, Sungwoon felt like all the drama from their early twenties was being settled and now they could live in some sort of peace.

“Are you cool with your man inspiring his ex like that?”Sungwoon wanted peace, but he couldn’t help but being a little messy. “The book is really good, so yeah”, Joy doesn’t bite the bait, she was way too confident and was well within right she was the perfect woman and Daniel was smitten.

“Besides, Jaehwan has been the inspiration for two books and it was all lovey dovey”, Daniel tries to clear up, while glaring at a smug Sungwoon. “Well you did fuck him over, he wasn’t going to write you in a flowery way Daniel” Joy adds, joining Sungwoon in his Daniel taunting.

“What about you? How would you write me if you pursued that lane of action”, Daniel knew that Sungwoon had always been creative and enjoyed writing, but he had never pursued it properly. Copy editing was the closest he had gotten.

“Whoa, he’s gotten smarter. His conversational transitions have improved”, Sungwoon can’t resist the urge to mock. “We’ve worked on that!” Joy turns in the teasing, whilst ruffling her boyfriend’s hair fondly.

“You sound like teacher”, Daniel mocks back. “I’ll spank you if you continue to misbehave” Joy lightly taps her boy’s arm, and the two begin to giggle and whisper or not some filthy things that Sungwoon didn’t really want to be a party to.

“I am engaged”, Sungwoon suddenly announces. “Speaking of smooth conversational transitions” Daniel turns his attention to his beautiful girlfriend, and turns to address Sungwoon.

“I didn’t think I had much time before you started ripping each other’s clothes off”, Sungwoon snarks, sending the couple into giggles. He smiles, happy to see that Daniel had found some one on his wave length, they seemed comfortable around each other.

“Congratulations!” Daniel lifts his mug of tea to cheers Sungwoon, who lifts and clinks mugs with him. “You don’t look surprised”, Sungwoon wasn’t expecting that. Daniel had been cut off from their group of friends.

“It wasn’t a case of if, but when”, Daniel reveals, giving Sungwoon a warm feeling in his chest. “I think he would have asked you two years ago but he wasn’t sure how you felt”, Daniel adds seeming to know.

“I would have said yes”, Sungwoon admits. He’d have said yes to Minhyun very early on, because he loved him from the start. “I believe so too”, gone was the jealous and immature Daniel from years ago. He was way over Sungwoon and totally accepted his coupling with Minhyun.

“Jisung is the best man. But it should have been you”, Sungwoon had planned most of the wedding and Minhyun had done bits and pieces and it saddened Sungwoon to see that Daniel would no longer be there.

“There’s no way”, Daniel seemed defeated. He had tried reaching out to Minhyun but even a year later, Minhyun had continued to cut Daniel off . “Minhyunnie has calmed down now but he’s caught my sense of stubbornness”, Sungwoon knew that Minhyun just needed to be confronted for all this to end.

“Minhyun was scared of losing you”, Daniel could understand why Minhyun had cut him off, he didn’t seem bitter. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t handle it well, but you can’t give your relationship up. So I’ll help you” Sungwoon was determined to clean up some loose ends.

 

+————————-+

“Happy birthday loser!” Sungwoon holds the a tiny cake that was shaped almost like a large cupcake. It was a small desert for his boyfriend before the main activities of the night began.

Sungwoon had booked out a bar, for birthday party for Minhyun, that would also double as a joint stag night for the both of them. Dozens of friends and family had gathered and were waiting for the party to begin.but now they had to watch the grooms be cute and sentimental.

“I’m hardly a loser when I have a boyfriend like you!” Minhyun plants a kiss onto Sungwoon’s lips. “Disgusting” Jaehwan grimaces, with Seungwoo at his side nodding his head in agreement.

“Don’t be a hater all your life Jaehwan!” Sungwoon confidently dismisses, before placing the cake on the bar. “My boyfriend hates parties, but he threw a birthday party and stag night combined aren’t I lucky?” Minhyun boasts, back hugging his lover.

“Blessed beyond bloody belief. Because in no way did we want you to get you in a shit faced haze in which you end up sleeping with a sexy stripper and then ending the night with hand cuffing you to a pole somewhere near the church in nothing but a pair of pink hot pants!” Seungwoo airs out his dissatisfaction at the fight he was not going to live out his debauchery.

“You guys will be disinvited to our wedding and the rest of our lives if you don’t behave!” Sungwoon warns the mischievous couple. “Boo what a bore!” Jaehwan complains.

“Would a bore have two surprises on the way for his lover and party folk?”, Sungwoon announces winning people’s attention. “Surprise?” Minhyun turns to address Sungwoon.

“The first surprise is stuck in traffic, but the first is right on time”, Sungwoon announces, pointing to the bar’s entrance. Awkwardly walking in, under the gaze of many Daniel and Joy walk towards Sungwoon who waves them over.

”Joy! Niel! You made it!”, Sungwoon ignores the looks of shock from his friends and greats the couple. “Sungwoon-“ Minhyun’s expression darkens, he grips at Sungwoon’s arm.

“Oh pack it in! It’s been what? Nearly a year Minhyun”, Sungwoon decides to give his fiancé some tough love. “I’m alive and well. Niel has apologised enough. It’s time to let by gones be gones” Sungwoon wasn’t giving Minhyun any wriggle room.

“You can’t get married without your best friend”, Sungwoon insists. “I miss you. I miss being able to talk to you. To get advice from someone so level headed and honest. I miss being able to laugh with you about dumb shit. I miss you”, Daniel touchingly confesses, but Minhyun seemed determined to be a tough egg to crack.

“I know I didn’t make the best decisions before, but if you give me another chance I won’t fuck up again” Daniel pleads with his estranged best friend. “Wow, that seems fair. Almost like when you started dating his ex-boyfriend, but he took some time to think and forgave you”, Sungwoon pokes at Minhyun showing he wasn’t totally innocent.

“Why did you break up with her? When you tried so hard to defend her!” Minhyun confronts Minhyun. “What she did was stupid and dangerous. I defended her because…I’m an idiot and a soft touch. I broke up with her because I couldn’t be with someone who had that in them”, Daniel looked like he was genuinely regretful and it seemed that Minhyun was thawing a little bit.

“She had some issues she needed to resolve and I couldn’t help her. I’m sorry” Daniel bows his head down. “See? He’s sorry. Now forgive him quickly so we can enjoy the strippers”, Sungwoon tries to quickly move through the apology.

“Strippers?”, Joy perks up. “There’s those barbecue wings that you like”, Sungwoon reveals. “Really?” It’s time for Daniel to perk up. “I guess that’s my diet out of the window!” Daniel cutely huffs.

“Why are you dieting for idiot?!” Minhyun confronts his best friend, which perks Daniel up. “I said the same thing. Skinny or tubby he’s still cute”,Joy back hugs her boyfriend patting his tummy.

Daniel giggles, looking relieved and probably feeling lighter. Especially as Minhyun pulls him into a sudden hug. They would have more got all about, but for now, Minhyun seemed willing to forgive his friend.

Before pulling Minhyun into a hug. “Happy birthday bro”, Daniel whispers to Minhyun patting his back comfortingly. “Thanks!” Minhyun is looking bleary eyed. He looked eased up, and didn’t seem upset at a..

“Congrats on the wedding!” Despite Joy not knowing Minhyun, she is confident and easily approaches him. “Thanks”, Minhyun shyly greets the woman, which reminds Daniel to introduce the pair.

“Sungwoon invited us to the wedding, are we fine to come?” Daniel double checks with his friend, seeming very cautious. “Of course!” Minhyun doesn’t seem to mind at all. Whatever Sungwoon wanted, then he would give.  
“Okay, now it’s time for the strippers!” Seungwoo tries to lighten the mood, as everyone had kind of quietened down to nosy and listen to The best friends reunited.

Daniel and Minhyun looked like they wanted to do more talking, but that would come later. For now, they would celebrate. Minhyun kisses Sungwoon whispering his thanks. For being the sense and logic that he needed, and for helping him bridge the gap with his best friend.

Minhyun wouldn’t have any regrets on his wedding day. Sungwoon had saved him from that. He watches Sungwoon closely, unable to believe his luck. He had met someone who understood his heart.

 

+——————-+

 

“Is marrying me that terrible?” Minhyun addresses the groaning his brand new husband had been doing.

Minhyun and Sungwoon had just gotten married in front of all of their friends and family. The wedding had gone perfectly, Sungwoon walked down the aisle with his father.

The music was lovely, chosen by Minhyun. It was something out of a movie, but he knew a classical band who normally did film scores but were willing to do the favour for Minhyun.

The wedding party was well behaved, they all turned up on time and dressed according to the dress code. Nothing too lavish or causal. They all watched as Minhyun and Sungwoon had swapped emotional vows and became husbands.

“It’s not the marriage thing. I said I do after all”, Sungwoon was beyond happy to be married to Minhyun. “You did, and so did I. And now we’re Mr(s)”, Minhyun had beaming in delight the whole time. Sungwoon groans once again catching his attention.

“What is it?” Minhyun checks on Sungwoon. The two were sat at the reception’s table, they had done all the meeting and greeting and now it was time for them to relax and eat.

“I can’t believe I was the one to cry”, Sungwoon whines, still embarrassed by his outburst. Mid-vows, he had burst into tears. He had sobbed so hard that the wedding had to be paused to several minutes before he could compose himself. He had cried in front of dozens of people.

“It was cute!” Minhyun insists, pressing a kiss on his lips. “It was pathetic. I’m truly pathetic. I let my body be defeated by stupid emotion!” Sungwoon pouts cutely winning a kiss from Minhyun whom he kisses back without hesitation.

“Your love for me must be so overwhelming!” Minhyun teases, placing little kisses onto Sungwoon’s forehead. “I guess it must be. You had me blubbering in front of so many people!” Sungwoon groans, he knows his so called friends would never let him live this down.

“I’ve never seen you like that before, it was nice”, Minhyun continues to tease, he hangs all over him. “The flood gates have been opened, now you have to put up with sensitive Sungwoon for the rest of your life” Sungwoon jokes.

“Sounds great to me!” Minhyun giggles, he watches Sungwoon unable to rip his eyes from the man. “So we’re married now?” Sungwoon leans into Minhyun’s arms, looking at his ring. The steel band was similarly back his, but the inside was a red stripe accented.

“Indeed we are! The next step should be adoption” Minhyun suggests confidently. “Adopt-“ Sungwoon’s heart races in panic, he wasn’t sure if they were ready for children just yet. It was a huge commitment.

“How about a cute kitty?” Minhyun suggests, confusing Sungwoon. “Rooney is pregnant and Daniel said we could take one off her offspring off her hand”, Sungwoon breathes a sigh of relief.

“We would make good parents”, Sungwoon smiles thinking of a little family with Minhyun, even if they were remaking a kitten or two. “You would have to be the disciplinarian though”Minhyun suggests. Sungwoon groans, he didn’t want to be but he was sure he had to be.

It would be a lovely little step. He was the love of my life. Now that I’m so sensitive they laugh. This felt good. This was the best feeling. They loved each other and had promised each other to continue to love, and be faithful and support each other for a life time. Sungwoon couldn’t think of anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t write the ceremony cause I’m lazy and I wasn’t sure I could write something so emotional and pure. But I hope you liked this nonetheless! Mr Ha and Hwang stay together forever!


End file.
